


secret of the black fox

by little_nightmare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nightmare/pseuds/little_nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and his knights go hunting for his father's birthday banquet, when they come across a mysterious black fox that rules the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret of the black fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fix based off of the secret of the black fox by heather dale.

Arthur and his knights saddled up for a hunt. They were going to hunt for a fox for his father's birthday. Although they would take any fox, the one Arthur wanted most was the mysterious black fox. It was as if the fox was a ghost since no man has ever caught it and very few have seen it. Arthur wanted to capture the black fox for its pelt for his father's cloak.

As we were out a-hunting, one morning in the spring.  
Both hounds and horses, running well, made the hills and the valleys ring.

But to our great misfortune, no fox there could be found.

After a full 6 hours of aimless hunting the knights and their prince were growing weary of nothing to chase. 

Our huntsmen cursed and swore but still no fox moved over the ground.

And up spoke our master huntsman, the master of the chase, 

Arthur cried out

"If only the Devil himself come by, we'd run him such a race!"  
And up there sprung like lightning a fox from out of his hole.

His fur was the colour of a starless night, and his eyes like burning coals.

Arthur knew that this was the fox that so many men spun tales of. But the eyes of the fox were that of cobalt blue that pierced his soul. He spurred his horse and started chasing the mysterious fox.

And they chased him over the valley, and they chased him over the fields;  
They chased him down to the river bank, but never would he yield.  
And he's jumped into the water, and he's swum to the other side

And he's laughed so loud that the green woods shook, then he's turned to the huntsmen and he's cried:

"Ride on, my gallant huntsmen! When must I come again?  
For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen.  
And when your need is greatest, just call upon my name,  
And I will come, and you shall have the best of sport and game!"

Arthur and his men looked up in wonder and

the hounds run back to hide,  
For the fox, it changed to the Devil himself where he stood on the other side.

And in the Fox's place stood a barefooted young man with black hair and cobalt blue eyes. He wore a red blouse with brown trousers with a blue handkerchief laying around his neck. He grinned at Arthur who was shocked beyond words. The devil, or warlock, laughed and lunged at them.

And the men, the hounds, the horses went flying back to town,  
And hard on their heels come a little black fox, laughing as he ran.

"Ride on, my gallant huntsmen! When must I come again?  
For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen.  
And when your need is greatest, just call upon my name,  
And I will come, and you shall have the best of sport and game!  
Ride on, my gallant huntsmen! When must I come again?  
For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen."

Then the fox disappeared and was never to be seen by Arthur or the knights again.


End file.
